How legendary hero differs from common inn hero
mer1. Attribute Limit Inn hero has a maximum value of each single attribute. also the total number of the three attributes will not exceed 150. but legendary hero doesn't have any limit. for details, please read: What is the initial stats of a hero * Initial Stats are the attributes a hero has when he is Level 1. For each time the hero levels up, he will have one free attribute point to allocate. So a hero with good initial stats will grow into a better hero. Inn Hero: The maximum value of a Level 1 Inn Hero's Politics, Courage and Intelligence is 89 and the total number of the three attributes cannot exceed150. Legendary Hero: There is no such limit on initial value of a Legendary Hero's every single attribute or their total number. For example, Level 86 Wildland Hero Glevai has 75 Politics, 100 Courage and 75 Intelligence as his initial attributes, with 85 bonus points distributed randomly by the system. You can use Holy Elixirs to reset his attributes and redistribute them as you like. ' ' * How to get back the initial stats to the hero?' Each upgrade earns the Hero one bonus attribute point. If the heroes you recruited in the Inn or captured in the war are at Level 2 or higher, their bonus points have been distributed randomly by the system. ' To bring their potential capabilities into full play, you'll need to use Holy Elixirs to reset the their attributes so as to distribute the valuable points on the most useful attributes. Example: before you use Holy Elixirs, the attributes are like 2. Initial Leadership legendary hero has much higher initial leadership while inn hero only has initial leadership of 1 point. To see what is initial leadership, please read Inn Hero: has is 1 initial Leadership. Each upgrade will give them1 extra point. Legendary Hero: has high initial Leadership. For example, Glevai has a initial leadership of 109. To check more leadership information for legendary heroes, you can check http://rockage.enjoymmo.com/forum/viewthread.php?tid=288 (only for wildland legedary heroes) or check hero ranking list in game for the details of megacity legendary heroes. 3. leadership in someway decides how much a hero can bring out his attributes. hero can give bonus to resource production with his politics capacity and promote battle capacity with his courage and intelligence. but to how much he can do that depends on how many people he can actually influence. that's exactly what leadership does. To see how exactly leadership works on resource production, please read: How Leadship matters to resource production Leadership plays an important role in maximize hero's positive effect to resource production. For every Leadership point a Hero has, he can lead effectively 1000 people in the city. If the Population Cap reaches 1001, the Chief with only 1 Leadership can't maximize his Hero Plus. ' ' Here is how Leadership and Politics work together to promote resourceproduction: 1) If two heroes can effectively lead all the population in the city (that is, Population Cap< Leadership * 1000), the one with higher Politics is the better choice forthe Chief. 2) If two heroes have the same Politics but neither of them can effectively lead the population (Population Cap > Leadership * 1000), the one with higher Leadership gives bigger production bonus. 3) If two heroes have the same Politics but one can effectively lead the population and the other can't, there is no doubt that the one with higher Leaderships gives more production bonus, especially when your city enjoys high Basic Production. For instance, if we have 2 Heroes, one with 22 Leadership and 43Politics, the other with 28 Leadership and 43 Politics. When the Population Cap reaches 22300, the latter can bring the 22300 labor force into full play and therefore improves production greatly. 1) The screenshots below show the Hero Plus of two Chiefs with thesame Politics but different Leadership. The Basic Production is not high, butthere is a clear distinction between the Hero Plus. To see how leadership enhance battle capacity, please read How leadship matters in battle For every Leadership point a Hero has, he can effectively lead 100 army units, that is, to maximize the influence of his Courage and Intelligence on the troops. (1 Courage = 10 Attack and 1Intelligence = 10 Defense). For instance, for an army with 10,000 units, you will need a Hero with at least 100 Leadership to bring their attack and defense into full play. Here are two heroes with the same battle related attributes except for their Leaderships. Ordinary Hero Test When they headed the troops composed of the same army units to attack the two identical enemies, the results can be completely different. Check out the March Reports below. the army led by the legendary hero has higher attack (for his leadership attribute allows for more hero bonus) so they do more damage each time, and will receive less damage (coz they have higher defense and receive damage from a lessened army size)